crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy
The following is a list of quotes from the 2017 video game Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy; they are listed alphabetically by character. Aku Aku * "Uka Uka is free? No... it cannot be! Evil... great evil has come..." * "After many eons, my evil twin, brother Uka Uka, has been freed from his underground prison. Long ago, I locked him there to protect the world from his malice. Now, free once again, he... must... be... stopped!" * "Children, Uka Uka and Cortex plan to use this Time-Twisting Machine to gather Crystals that lay scattered across time. I have brought you here to recover the Crystals before they do so. To open the time portal, simply stand on a button and then jump into the portal. Good luck." * player already gets a Level's Crystal and enters the same Level again ''"Crash, Coco, if you have already retrieved a Level's Crystal. then you will find a floating clock when you enter for the second time. This floating clock activates Time Trial Mode. Grab it and the clock will start ticking. Race for the end to get the best time. But beware, some elements will change." * ''defeating Tiny ''"Well done children. By defeating Tiny, you have unlocked the gate to the next time travel area. Go back to the center of this Time Twister and save your progress if you wish. From there you will see that the gate to the second time travel area is now open." * ''entering the 24th regular Level to play "Crash, Coco, remember, it is not only Dr. Cortex that we battle. Beware of Uka Uka my children; he is a far more dangerous enemy than anyone can imagine." * cutscene "The Time Twister Machine could not hold itself together. We were lucky to escape." * cutscene "It is difficult to say what have happened to our enemies, but I doubt we will see them for a long time." * "Ooga booga!" Coco Bandicoot * "Crash? Crash! Crash~! My battery is fried. Make yourself useful, big brother, and bring an extra battery for me." * "...#1Are you there Crash? Crash, Crash? Are you there Crash? ... Are you there Crash?" * "...#2Crash, is that you? I've been looking everywhere! I don't have much time to tell you this, you have to be careful. Trusting Cortex seems a little unwise. Crash, I can't keep the data path open much longer. Crash, you need to find..." * getting 12 Crystals "Crash, thank goodness! I hacked into Cortex's computer and found detailed schematics for an improved Cortex Vortex and a suspicious-looking space station. I'm not sure, but Cortex must be trying to..." * getting 17 Crystals "Crash, I haven't got much time. Cortex has almost completed the new space station. Something's not right with his statements. Beware of his tricks he's try..." * "...#3Crash! Cortex isn't gonna use the Crystals to contain the planet's energy - he's gonna harness the force and use it to power the Super Cortex Vortex he's built on his space station. One blast and the ray will cover the entire world, turning everyone into Cortex's mindless slaves. Crash, don't let him have those Crystals!...#4" * defeating Cortex without all 42 gems "Crash, what do you suppose happened to Cortex? And what about the Cortex Vortex? It's still up there..." * "Oh!" * "Eh!" * "Oomf!" Crash Bandicoot * "Uh oh!" * "Bada-baaaah!!!" * cutscene "Yeee-HAW!" * "Oh!" * "Whoa!" Dingodile * entering the 9th regular Level to play "G'day, mates! Dingodile's the name, and Uka Uka an' Cortex gave me orders to bring the Crystals to them during the Ice Ages. So gimme the goods an' shove off, or I'll roast yas!" * entering the boss portal ''"Right... now you've gone an' done it! Them Crystals are mine!" * ''the beginning of boss fight "(laughs) Break out the butter, I'm gonna make toast!" * "He he ha ha ha ha!" * "Oy!" * being defeated (6/8/18 patch) “Ya thrashed me, mate. No worries, you’ll soon be up against much worse...” Doctor N. Gin * "But Doctor Cortex, to reach full power, we need not only your Master Crystal, heheh, but also the remaining 25 Slave Crystals from the surface. How do you expect to retrieve them, heheh, when we don't have any earthbound operatives left?" * of boss fight "Like Doctor Cortex said, give the 20 Crystals you've collected TO ME!!!!" * "Hehehehe!" * "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" * entering the 18th regular Level to play "So, Crash Bandicoot, we meet again. Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex want me to teach you a lesson... Well, I made a few modifications to my mechanics since our last encounter, heheh, so back off, or be deleted!" * the boss level portal "So, heheh, you want to go a few rounds? When this is over, we'll see who's obsolete..." Doctor Nefarious Tropy * entering the 11th regular Level to play "Well, haven't we gotten far for a pair of fuzzy marsupials. I am Doctor Nefarious Tropy, master of time and the creator of the very Time Twister Machine you see before you. Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex have sent me to end this little charade, so you won't be leaving my area with the Crystals. I swear it!" * entering the 13th regular Level to play "So, you pesky little rats aren't going to back off, eh? Just you continue to gather Crystals and see what I do!" * the boss portal "Aaaaaargh! You little vermin are way too stupid to understand what you're getting yourselves into! This time you've done it!" * the beginning of boss fight "Now you're on my time, you little skunk! Give me the Crystals!" * being defeated by Crash ''"My time is up. But yours, soon will be, too..." Doctor Neo Cortex * "Moron! This bandicoot will be my general, and he will lead my Cortex Commandos to world domination! This time I shall reign triumphant! We are closer than ever before! Quickly, into the Vortex!" * "Failure again! Capture him!" * "Prepare the female bandicoot!" * "Darn you, Crash Bandicoot!" * "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"'' (the screen cuts to black and a crash can be heard) (ignites a match and looks around) ''"Hehehehahahahahahahaha! Crystals, of course!" (match goes out) "D'oh!" * "You fool! Do you think I'm unaware of the situation?! If we don't have any friends left on the surface, then we'll need to find... an ''enemy..." * Crash first enters the Warp Room "Well, well, well. If it isn't Crash Bandicoot. Welcome. I apologize for the crude means used to bring you here, but I'd rather expect a written invitation would have been turned down. I need your help. Surrounding you are a series of 5 doors. Through each door lies a well-hidden Crystal. The Crystals look like this. Bring me the Crystals, Crash. That is all I will say for now. We will speak again." *''without getting a Crystal'' "No, no, no Crash. I said bring me the CRYSTALS! Now get back in there." *''without getting a Crystal for a second time'' "No, no, no Crash. To save the world I need Crystals. CRYSTALS! One more time, they look like this. Crystals Crash. Go back through one of those doors and BRING ME CRYSTALS!" *''without getting a Crystal for a third time'' "Look up at the doorways. (Drowned out by static, but mouths: Above each) there is a big Crystal-''shaped slot. Fill all 5 Crystal slots in this Warp Room by retrieving 1 Crystal from each of the 5 areas. Only after we have filled all of the slots in this room can we continue on our quest. This is the last time I remind you." * ''getting 1 Crystal "Well done, Crash! I knew I could rely on you. Now listen carefully. These holograms are hard to maintain. During the course of my intellectual pursuits, I have stumbled across a force that threatens to destroy the world. The Crystals are the only means of containing it. The fate of the world is at stake. It is imperative therefore, that you bring them to me!...#1" * getting 3 Crystals "3 Crystals, not bad. I see you are getting the hang of it. I need to conserve power. I will communicate with you again after you retrieve the fifth Crystal." * getting 5 Crystals, found only through modding "Listen up! We are not without enemies; some of them you may even recognize. Although they cannot harm you inside this Warp Room, they can attack you on your way to the next one. To get to the next Warp Room, use the platform that appears in the center of the room. Good luck." * defeating Ripper Roo "Hahahahahaha, ho ho... I see that Ripper Roo failed to prove much of a challenge yet again. But back to business. There are Crystals to be gathered, 20 to be exact. The planets will align shortly, all 13 of them, and this will create a power great enough to rip the Earth apart. Properly utilized however, the Crystals can absorb and contain the energy...#2" * getting 10 Crystals "10 of 25 Crystals. You're on your way. I'm running low on power so communication from this point will be difficult. (Static, but mouths: Again, be wary of the pathways between Warp Rooms.) Remember, I'm counting on you." * defeating the Komodo Bros. "Good show, Crash! The Komodo Brothers obviously lacked your mettle. But now's not the time to get cocky. There are still many Crystals to obtain. Remember, the world is counting on you." * getting 15 Crystals "Crash, my boy, you are more than halfway there. But I'm sure you've noticed that things are getting harder. The last 10 Crystals will be the hardest to gather and my... coughs ... our enemies will be sending their strongest forces to thwart you. I'll contact you again when you have completed the next Warp Room." * getting 20 Crystals "Crash, I have discovered that the opposition is being masterminded by Doctor Nitrus Brio, the inventor of the Evolvo-Ray. Brio was responsible for our...misunderstandings in the past. He forced me to assist him in his plot for world domination and he's at it again, he will attempt to stand in our way. Be on your guard, Crash. (Static, but mouths: Use the platform to) deliver the Crystals to N. Gin!" * defeating N. Gin "Aaaarrrgh! What is your problem, Bandicoot?! I will not ask you again to bring me the CRYSTALS! Obtain the remaining 5 Crystals, Crash, and bring them to me''..." * getting 25 Crystals "Hahahaha...hahahahah...hahahahahahaha! Yes! My plan is nearly complete and I have you, Crash Bandicoot, to thank for it. N. Gin! What's happening? What's that? Is she stealing our signal?!...#3" * "...#4N. Gin, you fool, she's telling him everything! Ah yes, we're uh, we're, we're back now. Pardon the, uh, interruption. Crash, bring me CRYSTALS!" * defeated in the boss fight "Noooooooo! You haven't seen the last of me, Crash Bandicoot!" * "Great Uka Uka... it was that infernal Bandicoot." * "I know we've had a few unfortunate... setbacks-" * the 1st regular Level to play ''"Crash, Crash, Crash, why must you always muck in my mud? Oh, look, I have a mask helping me, too! We will find out which one is more powerful, soon enough!" * ''entering the 6th regular Level to play ''"Who!? What!? Where was I? Oh. Tiny was a good fellow. He hated everyone and everything, but a good heart, nonetheless. Please be more reasonable with my minions next time." * ''entering the 15th regular Level to play ''"Well you've crashed a few parties before but I never expected you to make it ''this far. If you don't turn back..." * defeating N. Tropy ''"Crash, Coco, you must realize that this Time Twister Machine is very delicate! Without Doctor N. Tropy's constant care and control, who knows what it will do?!" * ''defeating N. Gin ''"It's funny how history repeats itself. Yet again, N. Gin has failed to defeat you." * ''defeating N. Gin "Oh, my aching head! I'm not feeling myself these days. So the end is in sight... gather another five Crystals and again you will have foiled my plan... or will you?" * the N. Cortex boss portal (laughs) ''"I'm sorry. This is the part where I'm supposed to be angry... full of rage... incensed beyond belief. Once again, you have outsmarted and outspun my best henchmen. I should be rather upset, shouldn't I?" * ''being defeated by Crash "Defeated again! This is not fair! Maybe I should retire to a nice, big beach with a nice, big drink. And a woman with nice, big... bags of ice for my head..." * cutscene, as a baby "Give me the mask! With it, I shall take over the world! C'mon!" Doctor Nitrus Brio * "But D-D-Doctor Cortex, we haven't determined the cause of past failures! Heheheheh." * "But D-D-Doctor Cortex, heheh, the Vortex is not ready. Heh. We have no idea what it could do! Heheheheha!" * "Yah!" * "RAH!" * "''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" * getting 1 Gem without simultaneously getting a Crystal that triggers a conversation "Sooooo...you are helping Cortex gather Crystals, yet you have acquired a Gem. Heheheheh... Interesting! Heheheheh. Well, Crash, heheheh, know this: As long as you are allied with C-C-C-CORTEX, you are my sworn enemy and I will do anything in my power to-to-to stop you. Haha! HAHAHA! If the fate of the world is truly your concern, you must g-g-g-gather the Gems, not the C-C-C-Crystals. If you obtain all 42 Gems I can use them to f-f-f-focus a laser, hahahahaha, yes, a laser beam that will destroy Cortex and the space station he has created. Until then, I must use my f-f-f-f-forces to stop you, heheheh, from gathering Crystals. HehehHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" * getting 42 Gems and having defeated Cortex "Hehehehahahahaha. You-you have acquired all of the Gems! Incredible! He-he-ha. HAhaha! The Crystals are not the only means of harnessing planetary energy. Hehehahahahaha! The Gems have that ability as well, and with them I can destroy the Cortex Vortex FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHAAHHehehehahahaha! Let me warp you to my completed laser installation, hmhmmmheheheheh..." * the 100% ending "We are ready, Crash. Would you like to do the...heheheheheh...honors? Hehehahahahahahaha!" Koala Kong *"Ha ha ha ha ha!" *"Grrrrrr..." *"Raaaaaah!" Komodo Brothers *"Heh heh ha ha ha ha!" *"Huh?" *"Whoa." Papu Papu * "Huh?" Pinstripe Potoroo *"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" *"Grrrrrr..." *"Hey!" Ripper Roo *"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" *"Huuuuh!" Tawna *"Whoo-Hoo!" Tiny Tiger * entering the 4th regular Level to play "Uka Uka and Cortex want Tiny get Crystals and bring them to big coliseum in Rome. Crash, leave them for Tiny, or Crash get CRUSHED!!!" * the Tiny boss portal "Crash! Coco! Stole the pretty Crystals! Tiny take them back in gladiator arena!" Uka Uka * "Hehehahahahaha! Free... At last..." * "None have dared fail the great Uka Uka even once, but you, Cortex, YOU HAVE FAILED ME TWICE!" * "From deep inside my temple prison, I sent you simple instructions to follow. But you lost the Gems, you lost the Crystals, AND I HAVE LOST MY PATIENCE! There is now no other power source left ON THIS PLANET!" * "And failed! But, since your bumbling has managed to set me free, I am feeling... generous... There is still a way to amass the power needed to enslave this miserable planet, and this time...'' THIS TIME, THE GREAT UKA UKA WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DO IT ''RIGHT''!'"'' * entering the 6th regular Level to play "Why, WHY must you continue to be a thorn on our side?!" * and entering the 15th regular level to play "I will inflect a thousand years of suffering on you and the entire universe!" * defeating N. Tropy "You insolent, insignificant morons! By defeating N. Tropy, you have placed us all in great danger!" * defeating N. Gin ''(continuing Cortex's remark about N.Gin's defeat) ''"Wha!? For this we must destroy you!" * ''the N. Cortex boss portal ''"And in fact, ''WE'RE FURIOUS!!'' But it seems you have overlooked one small detail, you little orange delivery-boy! Now that you have gathered all the Crystals, all we have to do... ''IS'' ''TAKE THEM FROM YOU!!!" * the beginning of N. Cortex boss fight "Crash Bandicoot, for the last time, give the Crystals to me!" * defeating Cortex "It's not over, Bandicoot! There are still the Gems! We still have a chance to triumph! Wohahahahaha!!!" * the beginning of Uka Uka boss fight "Yes, it is true! The bandicoot has brought all of the Crystals and all of the Gems to me! '''''ULTIMATE POWER IS MINE!!! The world as we know it, IS ABOUT TO END!!!!!" * defeating Uka Uka "No... it cannot be! Not a prisoner of time again! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" * "Game...Over..." Category:Quotes Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy